Qiao Yifan/History
History He was part of Tiny Herb's reserve team alongside Gao Yingjie and three others.Chapter 128 Qiao Yifan was quickly thrown the account card for an Assassin, without regard to what he would be best in.Chapter 144 Up to his first meeting with Ye Xiu, he and Gao Yingjie were the only reserves to have never substituted into an official match. However, their reasons differed. Though Gao Yingjie had not competed yet, he was still acknowledged as the successor to Vaccaria. On the other hand, Qiao Yifan had not because they deemed him lacking in skill. As the other reserves became convinced he was beneath them, they ordered him around, using him as an errand boy. Even the team captain, Wang Jiexi, was not confident in his abilities, and believed him to be the weakest player on Tiny Herb. The only one of them to still treat him kindly was Gao Yingjie, who considered him a friend. However, when around his teammates, there would never be a chance to speak.Chapter 130 His isolation within his own team was evident to the point where no one would ask to train with him besides Gao Yingjie. Plot Volume 2: The Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella In the Tiny Herb headquarters, the reserve members—Liu Fei, Gao Yingjie, Zhou Yebai, Xiao Yun, and Qiao Yifan—are grouped together. Xiao Yun commands Qiao Yifan to get him a drink. He complies and asks Gao Yingjie as well if he wants anything. To this, the rest of the subs rudely chime in with their own requests for drinks, except for Gao Yingjie, who asks him to just bring him anything. In order to test out Lord Grim's abilities, Wang Jiexi orders Tiny Herb's substitutes to kill the Unspecialized character a few times. Setting out on this mission, they search for his character in the 10th server. Qiao Yifan is the first one to find him. Though he is hesitant at first, Xiao Yun tells him to engage. Opening with Shining Cut, he tries to catch Lord Grim by surprise, but to no avail. Qiao Yifan is outnumbered by Lord Grim, Steamed Bun Invasion, [Seven Fields, Sleeping Moon, and Soft Mist, and he is forced to go on the defense. As the fight continues, he begins to panic, his hands moving rapidly as he frantically attempts to dodge, and the rest of the reserve team rushes to his location.Chapter 129 However, the backup is not enough, and the reserve team is wiped. Qiao Yifan hears his teammates, Liu Fei, Zhou Yebai, and Xiao Yun, make excuses to gain face, and Yifan knows there was no point for him to make excuses since he has no face or respect from others.Chapter 132 The next morning, Yifan and the reserve team join the main team for practice. He notices that his friend, Gao Yingjie, had dark bags under his eyes from not sleeping. In practice, Wang Jiexi asks if anyone recorded yesterday's fight, and Yifan had recordings. Yifan gets up and lets the captain sit in front of the computer.Chapter 133 That night, Yifan follows Jiexi and the Tiny Herb team to Desolate Land to challenge Lord Grim to a Group Competition.Chapter 134 Qiao Yifan and Tiny Herb chase after Lord Grim, and they are unable to kill him. Lord Grim disappears.Chapter 137 Yifan learns from Wang Jiexi that Lord Grim used "logout escape" to leave. Yifan and his teammates stay with the captain to wait for Lord Grim to log on.Chapter 138 Qiao Yifan duels against Tang Rou and uses the most time in order to defeat her.Chapter 143 He takes the nearly three minutes to defeat Tang Rou. Yifan moves on to duel against Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, who recognizes him. Ye Xiu advises Yifan to switch classes to be a Ghostblade that specializes as a Phantom Demon.Chapter 144 Yifan accepts the advice immediately because Ye Xiu, the "Glory Textbook," is recognized as the most knowledgeable person in Glory with ten years of experience. Yifan doubts that he is able to switch classes due to his insignificance at Tiny Herb as well as Zhou Yebai's role as Ghostblade on the team. Yifan loses quickly in a duel with Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu tells Yifan, "Muster up some courage!" This raises Yifan's spirits, and he smiles. Gao Yingjie catches his friend smiling, and Yifan wipes away his smile.Chapter 145 Qiao Yifan's One Inch Ash befriends Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. With Ye Xiu's advice, Yifan learns to watch Void and Li Xuan's match videos and to wait since Phantom Demons get stronger at level 40. Yifan went out to get his One Inch Ash account leveled while he studied Team Void.Chapter 147 References